1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to V type nails or wedge fasteners as used for joining purposes especially, but not exclusively, for securing wooden frame members of picture or similar frames i.e. at mitre joints between the frame members. Various other uses of the nails arise generally in woodwork and joinery.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
As currently used and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings such V nails are made of thin sheet steel and provide two diverging sides portions 1 about an included angle of 90 degrees or thereabouts, the outer edges of the side portions being outwardly flanged in a curved manner at 11. The side portions 1 at one end of the nail are sharpened to provide cutting edges to enable the nail to be driven into woodwork in the manner shown in FIG. 2.
Hitherto the practice has been to provide at least two kinds of nail, one suitable for softwood and the other for hardwood. For softwood the single sided cutting edge is as shown in FIG. 3 and the double sided edge of FIG. 4 is for hardwood. In each case and as the nail is driven into abutting frame as like members F e.g. at a mitre joint M (FIG. 2) the action of the taper cutting edges T is to draw the frame members tightly together at the joint. In the case of the nail for hardwood use such drawing together action is augmented by controlled outward flaring or the opening deformation of the sides 1 of the nail.
As shown in FIG. 5, the nails may be provided in detachably adhered stick form 7 for convenient use such as by power driven hammer operation.